Wald des Todes
Wald des Todes (German: Forest of Death), is the fifteenth map in the Zombies series. It is set inside an abandoned Group 935 facility in Germany. It features minor puzzle easter eggs. One of which, You need a better Perk, is exclusive to Solo mode. It is the only level in Black Ops to feature no Cold War exclusive weapons, instead World War II weapons take their place. It was released for Black Ops on 21st February 2012. One new power-up, Random Attachment Crate, appears, which gives the obtainer a random attachment for their gun. A new perk-a-cola, Warlord Wine, is introduced, which allows the player to obtain an attachment/extra attachment to their gun when it is Pack-A-Punched. 6 Wonder Weapons appear, aswell as a new one, the Regenerator Wunderwaffe DG-2, first revealed in L'Étranger. The map acts in a strange way, depending on how the player's play the game, certain aspects of the map change to make things harder or easier. Overview Wald des Todes is a average sized Zombie map, being slightly bigger than Der Riese. Wald des Todes is revealed to be Der Riese, except 70 years later. Foliage has covered the entire map, making some zones that were previously open tight and some places which couldn't be accesed open (such as the building with the hanging man in it). In the starting room is the Double Barreled Shotgun and the Gewehr 41. The Kar-98k has been updated and given a scope and is now in the Mystery Box. In Co-Op, Quick Revive is located directly infront of the mainframe/spawn point. There are a total of 8 rooms in Wald des Todes. One of the most notable things about the map is that the famous catwalk has no wall on it's left side (revealed to be caused by a tree growing into the brittle wall, shattering it) meaning there is more space to shoot Zombies at, but leaving it more likely that the player might accidently fall off and get swarmed. And the fact that trees have ground throughout the facility, given the map a forest look. The Solar Eclipse has also ended, giving the map a 'sunset woods' look. A 'new' enemy is introduced, the Engineer Untoten. While it shares it's name with the same enemy from Dead Ops Arcade and Revenge of the Silverback, the engineer is much different in appearance and damage. He appears during a Hellhound round, and disables traps, the teleporter and the Perk-A-Cola machine (this won't, however, remove the player's perk) leaving them unusable for five minutes. When near death, he will begin throwing grenades which kill the players in two point-blank explosions. The Hellhounds return to their original model, as they changed in Abenddämmerung. The 'pack leader' Fluffy appears as a boss during a Hellhound round. She will one shot players but moves noticably slower than the Hellhounds, when defeated, she will puke up Max Ammo (or if no player was downed, Max Ammo and Lava Sale) and teleport out. The Pack-A-Punch is unlocked in a similair way it was in Der Riese. The first step requires the players to link the three teleporters to the mainframe. Step 2 requires the players to obtain a Wonder Weapon and shatter the doorway, which has gone stiff due to it's age. 6 Wonder Weapons (The Ray Gun, Thundergun, Tsunami Cannon, Earthquaker DG-4, Zeit-Beschleuniger and Monkey Bomb) appear. They are accompanied by the Regenerator Wunderwaffe DG-2, which can turn Zombies into humans (in an identical way to the V-R11) or act as a normal Wunderwaffe. The fictional sniper rifle, the Scavenger, appears in Wald des Todes, but is now semi-automatic (to make it easier to use in later rounds). The Bouncing Bettys return in Wald des Todes, and have had a damage boost to accomodate the Spikemore's damage. The Perk-A-Punch machine is unlocked by using the Teleporter eight times, resulting in the player being transported to Generation, where it still remains. They have 60 seconds to Perk-A-Punch before being teleported back to the mainframe, the Demonic Announcer will say "Nice try, but escape is not that easy. Hahahahaha!". The Wonder-Punch machine is unlocked opening all the doors (which in World at War, was an achievment), and it will burst out of the floor inside the Hanged Man's building. There are several minor easter eggs which change the games course, one of which is exclusive to Solo, and some cannot be done on Solo. This is the list: *You need a better Perk (Solo Only) *Deforestation *Hanging Man of the Damned *Samantha's Funeral *Ghost Machine (Co-Op only) *Nuts and Bolts (Co-Op only) The map also is incredibly unique in that is actually changes depending on the player's progress. An example is that Juggernog spawns near the catwalk, and the players survive 5 rounds without a single down, the Perks all change around, making it harder to get the perks. Another example includes that somebody has Wonder Punched after receiving a Lava Sale weapon, then gets Lava Sale from a Hellhound round, it will give the same player a downgraded ('normal') gun to make the game harder. On the other hand, if the game is going poorly (i.e in solo, losing all 3 charges of Quick Revive by Round 8), the map will change and make all the Zombies have 25% less health and do 50% less damage until the player begins to progress without much hassle. A good example of this is when three out of four people are killed during a hellhound round and the last person defeats Fluffy without taking damage, the Max Ammo will restore the three players with their weapons (albeit unupgraded). Another example is if a players gets downed and dies while drinking a perk, they will spawn the next round with the perk. Sometimes the wall-weapons will change places depending on if people are just buying powerful wall weapons and buying ammo constantly. A new Power-Up, Random Attachment Box, appears in the map. It gives the players a random attachment on most guns. The only guns that can't receive attachments are the Wonder Weapons. It will replace any attachment the player already has on their gun. A similair perk, Warlord Wine, also debutes. It allows the player to have two attachments (or three in the case of the AUG upgraded), aswell as a random camo (Picked from Siberia, Red, Ice, Forest, Tiger and Gold) being applied to non-wonder weapons (excluding the Ray Gun). The New Perks introduced after Der Riese are obtainable via the Random Perk Bottle, which is obtained by killing the Engineer Untoten. The Random Perk Bottle will not give Quick Revive (unless on Solo), Double Tap Rootbeer, Speed Cola or Juggernog to ensure one of the new perks are given. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 (World at War version) *Steilhandgrenade *Knife Off-Wall *Double Barreled Shotgun (Starting Room, now 500 points) Is not effected by the weapon changing effect *Gewehr 41 (Starting Room) Is not effected by the weapon changing effect *Thompson *Type 100 *Bouncing Bettys *Bowie Knife *STG-44 *MP40 Mystery Box *Regenerator Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Thundergun *Tsunami Cannon *Monkey Bomb *Zeit-Beschleuniger *Earthquaker DG-4 *Ray Gun *PPSH-41 *MG42 *Kar98k *Browning M1919 *BAR (with Bipod) *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Trench Gun *MP40 *Double Barreled Shotgun *Nambu *STG-44 *DP-28 *Desert Eagle Features *A remake of the original map Der Riese. *Changign system *The Regenerator Wunderwaffe DG-2 *The ability to see Generation, via the Perk-A-Punch machine. *Expansion of Der Riese *No Cold War weapons *Mini Easter Eggs which change the game's course Radios Quotes Trivia *It was made one month after Generation, the author's first edit on the Wiki. *It is the second map to feature Samantha's in-game model, the first was Generation. *The hanging man is confirmed to be the Zombie of Ludvig Maxis, who attempted to make himself a super soldier as revealed in the radios, but was murdered by Fluffy and came back as a Zombie. He was hung by the surviving Group 935 members before they fled the facility. *The upgraded Desert Eagle uses an updated model of the Golden Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4. *It is possible to see the marines and the person brought back to life in Generation when using the Perk-A-Punch machine. They can be seen with M1911's firing at Zombies, their weapons change every visit up until the eleventh, then it will remain the same weapons, but the battle will be different. **1: M1911s **2: M14, three Olympias **3: M16s, two MPLs **4: Mnesia, three M16s **5: Ray Gun, Mnesia, one is tossing a monkey bomb, one is downed **6: Porters X2 Ray Gun, Ray Gun, L96A1, RPK **7: Porters X2 Ray Gun, three people are downed with CZ75s **8: Tsunami Cannon (the wave covers the view of the other three) **9: Thundergun, Tsunami Cannon, RPK, HK21 **10: Thundergun, Tsunami Cannon, Porter's X2 Ray Gun, One is tossing a Gersch Device **11: Same as 10, but fourth player is using a Hades Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Wald des Todes